Morte en conserve
by lges
Summary: " Marlène et la cendre froide. Marlène et la robe qui gisait au sol. Les effluves du parfum dont s'enveloppait Marlène. Maintenant, la seule chose qui l'enveloppe, Marlène, c'est un linceul. " Sirius dans l'après-Marlène, dans le feu des Enfers avec l'eau des fantômes. SiriusMarlène.


**Bonjour. Voilà un texte écrit en une heure. Ecrit sous le coup de la colère et de la frustration. Pour mes vacances, mes seules vacances depuis 7 ans, je voulais aller au studio HP à Londres. J'ai réservé hôtel et avion. Plus de places au studio. Londres, j'arrive avec mon cœur en bouilli alors je vous offre ceux de Marlène et de Sirius. Je ne vous garanti pas la qualité mais laissez une review, ça ferait plaisir.**

**Disclaimer : Rien à moi.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing : Marlène/Sirius**

* * *

**_Morte en conserve_**

Marlène et la cendre froide. Marlène et la robe qui gisait au sol. Les effluves du parfum dont s'enveloppait Marlène.

Maintenant, la seule chose qui l'enveloppe, Marlène c'est un linceul.

Sirius fracasse une étagère. Sirius jette son cœur contre un mur, personne ne se penchera pour le ramasser. Pare qu'il n'y a plus personne. Plus de Marlène.

Le silence le pénètre et aiguise ses crocs contre sa peau. Sa tendre peau a l'odeur de Marlène. L'odeur de Marlène s'estompera et ne restera plus rien. Juste le silence comme une cigarette entre ses lèvres.

Marlène et sa bouche tentatrice. Les tentations se sont flétris, les tentations ont dépéri, les tentations.

Sirius se jette par terre. Le sol est froid, lisse. Le sol est immobile. Plus rien ne bouge. Tout est raide comme la poigne d'un cadavre.

Sirius ne respire plus. Comme elle, il n'a plus d'air. Plus de poumons encrassés par la vie. Par un excès d'amour si fort qu'ils auraient pu se foutre en l'air pour moins que ça. Ils préféraient s'envoyer en l'air. Puis elle est tombée à terre.

Marlène est Marlène et Marlène est morte. Une Marlène, unique. Sirius bat des paupières, la silhouette de la Marlène qui se dessine. Marlène tombe et Marlène se relève. Sirius rouvre les yeux. A l'envers, la silhouette de la Marlène recommence. Elle se relève et elle tombe.

Marlène et les oiseaux. Les corbeaux des cimetières. Les beaux-chanteurs et leurs pépiements d'oiseaux. Ce sont des oiseaux alors on peut parler d'eux au présent parce qu'ils chantent. Sirius tord le cou à des volatiles fantômes. Marlène n'a plus de cou. Marlène a un cou mais plus de pouls. Les oiseaux chantent, pépient, rient.

Marlène et le bruit dans son silence. Marlène et les oiseaux. Les oiseaux ne sont pas des Marlène, tout au plus des merles. Pas Marlène.

Marlène et le creux de ses courbes. Le sac d'os qui s'agite quand elle danse. Quand on la prend par la taille. Quand on la dévore d'affection. Sirius se dévore d'affliction. Marlène et ses hanches qui disparaissent sous les pans de sa jupe. Marlène et ses hanches qui disparaissent sous la terre. Et ses yeux, et son corps et sa jupe. Indécence, on fait même disparaitre la jupe.

Sirius hurle. Sirius crie et le crie. Ses mains tendues sur le mur. Le corps de Marlène tendu sous la passion. Tordu, tout foutu dans la mort. Marlène tordu dans l'amour, l'Amor, la mort.

Marlène et les verres. Sirius et les bouteilles.

Sirius frappe et le verre s'éclate en plein de petits morceaux. Marlène et ses os brisés en plein de petits morceaux. Toute molle, elle ne coupe pas. Marlène et le verre.

Donc, Sirius et les bouteilles et a Marlène, les verres à ras bord de mort. L'alcool qui coule à flots dans la bouche de Sirius. La bouche de Sirius où se glissait Marlène.

Sirius se courbe. Sirius et son estomac.

Sirius et son corps qui se rebelle puis son estomac vide. Vide de Marlène. Marlène qui lui file la gerbe. Overdose de Marlène. Elle est à gerber la mort de Marlène. La mort de sa vie. L'amour de sa vie. Il pourrait retrouver des amours disloqués dans ses dégueulis.

Marlène et la peur. Les pores de sa peau et la peur dans la peau. Marlène a Sirius dans la peau. Cette vilaine peau blanche et hideuse, trop petite pour les os à la Marlène. Comme un parapluie sur son dos. Pas assez de place dans sa peau pour Sirius et la peur. La peau du cœur tout fripée pour Sirius. Et Marlène.

Sirius se lie d'amour pour sa solitude. Marlène se lie étroitement avec sa mort. Un même cercueil ça rapproche, ça crée des liens. L'amour à la solitude. La mort à la Marlène. L'amour n'a personne. Tous pour un et un seul contre le bonheur des Marlène de ce monde.

Marlène et le monde. Elle a vu, pas vu, revu, peu vu. Le monde. Elle le verra plus, ce monde, le monde. Sirius et le monde.

Sirius écrase ses paupières les unes contre les autres. Sirius écrase sa grande main, la fracasse dans sa grande gueule. Dans ses grands yeux qui ont vu le monde. Ont vu Marlène et le monde, le monde avant Marlène, le monde pendant Marlène.

Marlène aveugle de monde. Plus de Marlène puis plus de Monde. Et le monde après Marlène.

Marlène et la sècheresse, la sécheresse sur son petit corps de dame. La terre va à la terre, la poussière à la poussière et Marlène à la terre. Erreur de parcours. Tous les chemins mènent à Rome mais rien ne vient à Marlène. Marlène et la solitude, Marlène est la terre, la mort. La sècheresse d'une dame. Echec et mat.

Sirius sort sa baguette. Extension de sa main qui touche Marlène. Qui touche l'amour. La passion qu'on met à enterrer Marlène. Marlène et les tiroirs.

Sirius fait valdinguer les tiroirs.

On range Marlène dans un tiroir. Tiroir de morte. Morte en boîte. Morte en conserve. Le tiroir des gens à qui on parle au passé. Marlène et les gens à qui on ne parle plus. Marlène et la mort de qui on parle. Marlène et les tiroirs du passé. Marlène à qui on parle du passé, on parle au passé.

Sirius fait valdinguer Marlène et les tiroirs, Marlène et les tiroirs de la mort. Marlène et sa putain de mort. La mort de sa putain de Marlène.

Marlène et les rêves. Marlène et l'espoir. Marlène et les serpes de la mort qui coupe les rêves sous le pied. Sirius et ses rêves qui se coupe les doigts avec des bouts de verre et des litres de boissons. Marlène et Marlène.

Sirius rêve et Sirius rêve de Marlène qui ne peut pas rêver de Sirius parce que Marlène ne dort plus très bien, ne respire plus très bien, non plus.

Sirius s'intoxique et se pollue de Marlène.

Sirius ne croit plus en rien. Sirius ne croyait qu'en Marlène.

Marlène et Sirius.

Marlène et Sirius sont dans un bateau. Si Marlène tombe à l'eau qui reste-t-il ? Sirius ? Il reste Sirius et des fantômes. Les fantômes poussent Sirius à l'eau.

Il ne reste plus rien.

Sirius pleure. Marlène meurt, déjà morte. Encore, encore.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est fini. Cela vous a plu ? L'histoire, les personnages ? J'affectionne beaucoup ce couple, si vous aussi, allez faire un tour sur ma page, j'ai écrit " Cimetière, si tu veux encore de nous". Sirius et Marlène y occupent la scène avec d'autres membres de l'Ordre.**

**Merci encore d'avoir lu. Merci cher lecteurs ! Merci ! Je vous aime.**

**Lges**


End file.
